Una verdadera razón
by RirichiyoSon
Summary: Las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere... el amor se presenta de diferentes maneras. Mi primer historia, por favor pasen a leerla.


**Disclaimer, Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, esta historia en sin fines de lucro, con único propósito de divertirme y divertir a los lectores.**

_**Capitulo 1. Tu recuerdo.**_

_-¿Qué haces Goku?-pregunto una niñita con desconcierto mientras era examinada por un chiquillo con cola de mono._

_-mmm, ya veo eres una chica-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-_

Era ese sueño otra vez, volvía a recordar entre la penumbra el rostro de Goku, aquel niño que había prometido regresar por ella para pedir su mano en matrimonio, pero ya habían pasado los años y el no cumplía su palabra, ese sueño, no, ese recuerdo tan tangible en su mente, donde desfilaban imágenes de todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, un suspiro salió de su boca y sin ganas se recostó nuevamente tratando inútilmente de retomar el sueño, antes de que la vela se convirtiera en insomnio.

**-¿Estás segura de esto hija?- pregunto un corpulento hombre de enormes dimensiones.**

-Si, Si lo estoy Padre-

**-Deberíamos aceptar la propuesta del rey Xeo-Muttun, es de tu misma edad y te ha cortejado el último año querida hija-**

-¡Lo siento padre, pero mi corazón pertenece a Son Goku, y estoy decidida a ser su esposa!-exclamo con determinación una hermosa jovencita de 17 años, que miraba con decisión a su padre-, estoy segura que él no se ha olvidado de mi-

**-¿Cuando piensas partir en su búsqueda?- **

-Lo haré mañana mismo-

**-Me gustaría que te fueses después de la celebración de tu cumpleaños, hija-**

-Papá… quisiera apresurar este viaje-

**-Toma en cuenta Milk que después de este viaje donde buscaras a tu futuro esposo, jamás volverás a celebrar como una señorita en tu hogar-dijo Ox-Satan, viendo hacia el lado contrario donde ella estaba-**

-Tu ganas Papá, me quedare tres días más, pero quisiera que investigaras que día exactamente es el torneo de las artes marciales-dijo conforme con sus palabras-

**-Bien hija mañana mismo enviare a un sirviente a investigar qué día es el torneo- respondió conforme- pero dime, ¿Quieres participar en el Tankeishi Budokai, querida Milk?-**

-¡No padre, pero sé que Son Goku, estará presente, así que iré para exigirle una explicación sobre su evidente retraso!-replico frunciendo el seño con molestia-

**-Querida hija, se hará como tu digas, pero si las cosas no salieran como esperas, ten en cuenta que tu casa te estará esperando, y yo estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por su pequeña que había crecido tanto de manera tan repentina-**

-No padre-acoto segura de si- ¡solo volveré para casarme, volveré con Goku!-

decidió no decir más y solo abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña, sabía bien, en el fondo de su corazón que Milk conquistaría a ese joven tan fuerte y valiente, tenía sus dudas el chico parecía despistado en el pasado, o era cosa de su mente que así lo recordaba, como sea que fuese el estaría feliz, si su pequeña lo era, por lo pronto comenzaría los arreglos para la celebración del cumpleaños de su querida Milk, ella quedaría encantada con eso y seria además la mejor despedida de su hogar, probablemente la siguiente celebración para ella sería la de su boda.

**-Feliz cumpleaños hija mía-grito eufórico al ver entrar a su hija al salón de fiestas del castillo- la sonrisa de Milk ilumino el recinto nunca imagino que en tan solo dos días su padre lograra una celebración tan hermosa, al salir de su asombro comenzó a abrazar a todo el pueblo que estaba ahí para celebrarla en grande- Brindemos por la más hermosa chica de toda la montaña Frypan-**

-Papá me avergüenzas- dijo Milk sonrojándose notoriamente, pero esbozando una preciosa sonrisa-

**-Eres idéntica a tu madre cuando la conocí-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- querida hija, espero que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad-**

-Gracias papá… de verdad, muchas gracias-exclamo soltando algunas lagrimas cristalinas que rodaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas-siempre estarás en mi corazón papá -termino abrazándolo con fuerza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

La celebración continuo por toda la noche, la música resonaba alegrando el ambiente en los alrededores del castillo de Ox-Satán, los invitados se encontraban riendo y festejando en grande que la señorita Milk cumplía un año más de vida, todos los amigos estaban presentes, y los pretendientes aguardaban el momento para pedirle una pieza a la joven chica de oscuros cabellos. La alborada que anunciaba el amanecer con sus rosáceos colores, coronaba el nacimiento de un nuevo día, el movimiento hacia un tiempo que había cesado, ahora solo quedaba el silencio, y con ello la calma, dormida en una cama se encontraba una chica de cuerpo menudo, sonriendo entre recuerdos y fantasías vividos en el pasado, mientras pronunciaba un nombre continuamente… Goku.

_-Esta comida está muy buena Míster Popo, gracias- dijo Goku, sonriendo con satisfacción después de haber engullido una cantidad inmensa de comida- ahora tengo que irme. Kamisama, gracias por todo, a los dos-termino asiendo una reverencia que mostraba todo el respeto y consideración hacia sus maestros, las extrañas ropas que llevaba eran el uniforme que Mister Popo le había obsequiado en sus entrenamientos, además de una forma de respeto, eran muy cómodas-_

-Bien Goku-hablo Kamisama-se que tu entrenamiento fue efectivo, debes saber que Piccolo Jr. A estado entrenándose arduamente para enfrentarse a ti en este Tankeishi Budokai- termino con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro- el asistirá estoy seguro-

_-Lo sé-asintió Goku, quien había cambiado su semblante a uno de seriedad que sinceramente causaba escalofríos en quien lo conociera- ahora me voy, las inscripciones del torneo iniciaran en unas horas, el maestro Roshi debe de estar camino a las casillas-termino mientras tomaba lo último de sus pertenencias y llamaba a su nube voladora mientras caía en picada del templo de Kamisama- _

**-Se tu respuesta querida Milk, pero soy tu padre y quiero preguntarte, ¿Estas completamente segura de que esto es lo que tu corazón desea o es solo un capricho que tienes por el chico?-**

-Me ofendes papá-exclamo Milk con un enfado verdadero- yo quiero ser la esposa de Son Goku, siempre lo he querido-

**-¿Pero tú amas a ese muchacho?-**

-Bueno, yo… yo no lose aun-dijo con desconcierto-pero si sé que es el único chico con quien quiero casarme-

**-Bien hija mía, entonces que tengas mucha suerte-dijo algo aliviado, sentía en su corazón que tal vez su hija se estaba engañando y que creía amar a ese chico, pero se dio cuenta que ella quería cumplir esa promesa, no por amor, si no por su honor- tus cosas están listas, el Tankeishi Budokai iniciara en unas horas, si te vas en el helicóptero llegaras pronto- termino sonriéndole con dulzura a su pequeña-**

-Gracias papá-dijo llorando, mientras se dejaba abrazar fuertemente por su corpulento padre-eres el mejor papá del mundo, y por eso no te defraudare-

_-¡Hola amigos!- exclamo Son Goku, al ver a casi todos parados bajo la lluvia- no hubo respuesta parece como si nadie lo hubiese reconocido, aparentemente era por esas ropas-_

-Alguien lo conoce- murmuro el grupo- ¿Nos hablas a nosotros?- preguntaron todos al unisonó-

_-¡Claro, soy yo Goku!- dijo mientras quitaba de su cabeza las vendas que usaba al estilo de Mister Popo- ¿No me reconocen?- pregunto extrañado dejando ver su desgarbada cabeza, con su peculiar forma de cabello-_

-¡Pero si es Goku!- espeto Muten Roshi, quien no salía de su asombro, era extraordinario el cambio, la última vez que lo vio era solo un niño y ahora tres años después se encontraba con un hombre alto y fornido, era increíble, pero esa sonrisa solo podía ser de Goku-

-Goku!- Exclamaron en coro todos los demás, todos impresionados en su forma, Bulma no dejaba de pensar que aquel niño se había convertido en un chico muy atractivo, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al oír las voces de sus otros amigos, que recién llegaban de sus entrenamientos, asiéndolos girar sobre su eje y observar a Krillin, Yansha, Ten chin Han, y Shaos, que venían a inscribirse al Tankeishi Budokai-

-Hola chicos- saludaron todos- ¿Verdad que he crecido bastante maestro?- dijo Krillin, mientras tocaba su nuca-

_-¡Hola Krillin!- respondió Goku- es verdad as crecido bastante-_

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto extrañado Krillin-

_-Soy yo Goku- respondió riendo, pensando que era muy extraño que nadie lo hubiese reconocido-_

-Goku!, en serio eres tu- exclamo Krillin riendo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, a quien no veía desde hacía tres años-

-Su nombre por favor- pidió el acotador de las inscripciones-

-Mi… no, yo soy la peleadora anónima- dijo Milk algo sonrojada, estuvo a nada de decir su verdadero nombre-

-Muy bien señorita Anónima, su número es el 45, mañana a las 09:00 horas serán las peleas para seleccionar a los participantes que pasaran a la plataforma principal. Sea puntual-

-Gracias- se retiro asintiendo- No pudo dejar de ver cuando un grupo tumultuoso recorría el trayecto a la mesa de inscripciones- Ese era…- no pudo verlo bien, pero estaba segura que era el maestro Roshi, si él estaba ahí era seguro que Goku no estaría lejos, mañana lo vería estaba segura, pero ahora se dirigía a buscar un hotel donde hospedarse el tiempo necesario, no había dado su nombre quería esperar, si él la reconocía y recordaba entonces ella desistiría de pelear, pero esperaría a que la viera, le daba ilusión el momento de su primer encuentro.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, aun a pesar de los nervios, pudo controlarse y conciliar el sueño, la mañana estaba fresca y radiante, tal parece que había dormido demasiado, Milk se apresuro a preparar su atuendo, necesitaba verlo antes del primer encuentro, debía apurarse y llegar lo antes posible, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

-¿Como lucirá Son Goku?-se preguntaba Milk en voz alta, el lugar estaba repleto, ella jamás había estado rodeada de tantas personas, aun así lo estaba tomando bastante bien, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, por fin volvería a ver a su futuro esposo, los años habían transcurrido, pero algo le decía que eso no importaba mucho, seguro que su encuentro seria épico y muy romántico, tal y como siempre lo soñó- sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la entrada principal, ya era la hora indicada, se enfrentaría contra el numero cuarentaiseis para ver quien calificaba a la plataforma, eso significaba que tenía algo de tiempo, quizá unos minutos, eso bastaría, tenía que encontrarlo antes de iniciar su combate, no quería luchar si no era necesario.

- En cinco minutos iniciarán los combates en los rings de entrenamiento, solo ocho concursantes saldrán victoriosos y pasaran a la plataforma principal- anuncio el referin a través de un micrófono; con la mirada busco a Son Goku apresuradamente, necesitaba encontrarlo, los minutos transcurrían y las peleas comenzaban, era tarde su turno de luchar había llegado-

-Concursante Anónima su ring es el numero tres, pase de este lado- dijo uno de los organizadores- su oponente será el participante Hoptikun-

-Te aplastare muchachita imprudente- exclamo prepotente un gigantesco hombre-

-Date prisa, estoy corta de tiempo- dijo Milk con poca paciencia, el ataque termino tan pronto como dio inicio, Milk noqueo a su oponente con una patada en la mandíbula-

-La ganadora de este encuentro es la participante Anónima- anuncio el refering y le dio a Milk un nuevo numero para la pelea siguiente-

-Gracias- dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia y se marchaba del sitio, en busca de su futuro esposo-

-Concursante anónima!-grito el organizador a Milk que se alejaba rápidamente- su siguiente número es el veinte tres- ella oyó todo pero decidió continuar sin regresar la mirada, tenía que verlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar como aplaudían a un joven que había derribado a su contrincante con un golpe que aparentaba ser muy sencillo-

-Pero si es… si, si es Son Goku- dijo emocionada, eso a nadie pareció importarle era como si todos ahí lo conocieran de algún lado, no tardo en llegar a la base del ring donde ya se encontraba el ganador absoluto de la breve pelea- Felicidades Son Goku- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

_-Ah, sí gracias- respondió Goku y pasó de largo junto a sus amigos que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre esa linda chica-_

-¿Goku la conoces? Es muy bonita- dijo Krillin con una sonrisa embobada mientras Yansha asentía en forma de aprobación-

_-No, no la conozco- afirmo Goku, con naturalidad, a él le había agradado pero tenía que concentrarse en el enemigo-_

-Pero que te pasa. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?- pregunto pero no fue escuchada ya estaba Son Goku demasiado lejos para prestarle real atención- ¡Ese Me las pagara!- dijo llenándose de una furia jamás sentida- ¡esto tiene que ser una broma, yo esperándolo todos estos años, solo para que el me ignore olímpicamente, no se lo permitiré!- dijo todavía más molesta, las eliminatorias continuaron y si ella antes se media para no herir a nadie realmente ahora eso nada le importaba, solo quería enfrentarse a él, sabía que no podría ganarle, pero deseaba asestarle por lo menos un golpe, solo para hacerle saber quién era ella, y poder retirarse de ese lugar con un poco de dignidad-

-Ahora la segunda pelea de este Tankeishi Budokai, se enfrentaran los participantes Son Goku contra la participante Anónima- los dos subieron a la plataforma, la expresión de Milk había cambiado notoriamente, estaba furiosa, Son Goku pareció notarlo y de alguna manera un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal-

_-¿Siempre estas tan enfadada?- solo un gruñido salió de la garganta de Milk en respuesta- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Goku con verdadera curiosidad-_

-Eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo!-

_¿Eh…?, no entiendo nada, ¿No me estarás confundiendo con otro?-_

-¡No te estoy confundiendo con nadie!, eres Son Goku…¿Verdad?-

-Que empiece el combate- grito el refering emocionando al público, mientras Milk lanzaba una patada al rostro de Goku, la cual esquivo con algo de dificultad-

_-O-oye… ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?- pregunto Goku, mientras esquivaba los golpes que le lanzaba la chica-_

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te odio por no recordarlo!- respondió Milk al mismo tiempo que se encarreraba para propinarle un puño en la mandíbula, y un rodillazo en el estomago-¡No comprendes mis sentimientos!, ¡Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo!-

_-¿¡Quee?- Goku no podía entender de que estaba hablando esta chica-_

-¡Has olvidado tu promesa!- grito furiosa, dejando oír a los que se encontraran cerca el contenido de la conversación tan poco amistosa, mientras continuaba atacándolo furiosa-

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que Goku la conocía!- dijo Krillin, dando un puño en su palma como descubriendo algo muy importante-

_-¿MI promesa?, ¿Mi promesa dices?, ¿yo te había prometido algo?- pregunto Goku intentando recordar que podría ser lo que decía esa chica-_

-No entiendo de lo que hablan, pero ella es una excelente luchadora, tiene una técnica muy parecida a la nuestra- dijo asombrado el maestro Muten Roshi, que observaba todo desde las gradas-

_-¿Qué promesa te hice yo a ti?- volvió a cuestionar Goku, necesitaba saberlo ya-_

-¡Dijiste que!, ¡Yo sería tu esposa!- la reacción de los espectadores no se hizo esperar, todos estaban sorprendidos, asustados y muy curiosos por la situación, Krillin y los demás estaban a nada de caer de espaldas y desmayarse de la impresión-mmm, ahora empiezas a recordar. ¿Eh?- exclamo Milk ya más tranquila-

_-¡Krillin! ¿Qué significa esposa?- dijo Goku pidiendo auxilio de su mejor amigo-_

-¡Tonto significa que te tienes que casar con ella!- grito desesperado Krillin era ilógico que un chico de su edad no supiera que era esposa- ¡Que listo!, ¡Te has comprometido con una chica bellísima!, ¡Tramposo!, ¡Solo piensas en ti!- grito Krillin, pero Goku pareció no prestar atención a lo último, la palabra casar era extraña, estaba realmente confundido, Yansha pareció notar esto y lo saco de su maraña de pensamientos-¡Si se casan tendrán que vivir juntos para siempre!, Goku, ¿Sabias eso cuando le hiciste la promesa?-

_-¿Vivir juntos?, ¿Contigo?, ¿Yo te prometí eso?- pregunto sorprendido, el recién se enteraba que era eso, y ahora tenía que vivir con un extraña-¿Pero quién eres?, ¡Dime quien eres por favor- _

-¡Sí! Te lo diré si me ganas!- dijo Milk que ya estaba tranquila, el la había olvidado ahora lo sabía, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora solo tendrían que acabar la pelea-

_-¿De verdad?, ¡Qué bien! Pensé que tendría que vivir para siempre con alguien que no sé ni cómo se llama- exclamo feliz Goku, parecía agradarle el hecho de vivir con ella, era fuerte y valiente-_

-No estés tan seguro de eso, no me dejare ganar tan fácilmente- dijo Milk con determinación, mientras en las gradas todos comentaban sobre eso, nadie parecía reconocerla y creían algo ilógico que Goku se casara-

_-Bueno ¡Haya voy prepárate!-grito Goku emocionado, por fin sabría su nombre-_

-Inténtalo si puedes- respondió ella poniéndose en posición de combate, Son Goku dio un puño fortísimo causando una ráfaga de aire que la saco volando del ring haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared, el joven pareció asustarse al ver el resultado de su ataque, que había sido demasiado potente para la chica que no logro esquivarlo-

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Son Goku, mientras se ponía en cuclillas en la orilla del ring para observarla-_

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé- soltó de pronto Milk, que se ponía de pie tocando su cabeza, en el lugar donde había sido impactado el golpe contra el concreto- Realmente mereces ser mi esposo- Dijo con dignidad, había perdido contra un hombre muy fuerte- ¿Aun no me reconoces?- pregunto casi afirmando el hecho- Soy Milk la hija del Rey Ox-Satán-

_-¡Milk!- grito sorprendido Son Goku- has dicho Milk?- dijo recordando las imágenes en su mente de aquella niña que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo-…¿Esposa?- pregunto mientras visualizaba cuadros de escenas en su mente- ¡Ahhh!- grito sintiendo como todos los recuerdos se amontonaran en su cabeza, uno tras otro-¡Lo dije! ¡Es verdad que dije que pediría tu mano!- exclamo espantado de sí mismo, era verdad todo aquello-_

-Por fin lo recuerdas..-dijo Milk firmemente, resignada a la situación –

_-Anda…yo no sabía lo que significaba pedir la mano de alguien-dijo desorientado cruzándose de brazos-…¡Bueno da igual lo había prometido!, ¿Entonces nos casamos!?-pregunto con ingenuidad no sabiendo muy bien lo que decía-_

-¡Si!- dijo Milk emocionada por la pregunta, pero sin entender la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando, rápidamente tomo a Goku del rostro y lo beso en la mejilla, enseguida se colgó de su brazo sin permitir que la duda la invadiera-

_-¡Oye no te me acerques tanto- dijo Goku poniendo la mano en su nuca con mucho nerviosismo y sumamente extrañado por el comportamiento de Milk-_

-¡El participante Goku se casa!- grito el refering extasiado ante la situación que se había llevado acabó frente a sus ojos-

_-Te digo que no te me pegues tanto, no me dejas ni caminar-dijo desesperado Goku al sentir el estrujamiento en su brazo-_

-El matrimonio es así!- respondió Milk esbozando una sonrisa algo fingida por la actitud de su futuro esposo, mientras Goku le daba algunas recomendaciones a su amigo Krillin para la siguiente pelea, que sería con Piccolo jr, caminaron algunos metros juntos hasta posicionarse en un sitio adecuado para observar la pelea de Krillin, a pesar de esforzarse mucho y dar una buena batalla, Krillin perdió ante su rival, esto no pareció sorprender a nadie, con prontitud Goku se dirigió a su mejor amigo que se encontraba mal herido y le dio una semilla del ermitaño para que se recuperara de los severos golpes propinados en la lucha-

_-Estarás bien-dijo Goku tranquilo, mientas Krillin asentía a lo antes dicho por su mejor amigo y comenzaba a masticar la semillita-_

-Me siento mucho mejor- soltó de pronto poniéndose de pie y estirándose- Mucho gusto Milk-dijo sorprendiendo a la jovencita que no salía de su asombro al ver la recuperación milagrosa del chico-Yo soy Krillin el mejor amigo de Goku, así que ¿Te casaras con el no es así?- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada picara a su amigo, que no comprendió muy bien la indirecta-

-Creo que si-dijo con tono dudoso en su voz, esto pareció descolocar a Krillin, esperaba una respuesta más entusiasta de parte de la chica-

-Goku, vamos a comer algo- dijo para llamar la atención de su amigo, que se encontraba ausente en sus pensamientos-

_-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Son Goku sin vacilar, Milk solo asintió soltando el agarre que tenía en Goku, parecía haber notado recién que no lo había dejado de tocar en todo ese tiempo-_

-Milk, ¿Te molestaría decirme algo de ti?- pregunto sonrojándose Krillin, tenia real curiosidad por esa chica, por la reacción de sus amigos todos parecían conocerla, todos excepto el-

-Claro que no me molesta Krillin- respondió la chica cambiando su semblante a uno más afectivo-Como ya sabes mi nombre es Milk, soy la hija del Rey de la montaña Frypan, mi madre murió poco después de mi nacimiento, desde muy chica mi padre comenzó a entrenarme en las artes marciales para aprender a defenderme, un día el castillo de papá se incendio y me envió a buscar al maestro Muten Roshi, para que el apagara el fuego, ahí conocí a Goku que me ayudo a encontrarlo, el me rescato y me ayudo a encontrar Kame house, fue en ese tiempo cuando Goku y yo, tuvimos una cita- dijo esto último sonrojándose un poco, Krillin escuchaba todo con mucho interés, mientras Goku solo asentía mientras comía- ese día Son Goku prometió que yo sería su esposa, y por esa razón decidí esperarlo hasta ahora, pero creo que…-se detuvo de pronto a punto de decir algo de lo que aun no estaba segura de sentir, Krillin pareció notarlo y cambio de tema, no la conocía lo suficiente como para cuestionarla acerca de sus sentimientos-

-Goku, date prisa la próxima pelea está iniciando- asevero Krillin

_-Tsui inn un momenndo tegnmino- respondió Goku con la boca llena, Milk hizo un gesto de reproche y Krillin solo sonrió de lado-_

-Los dejare solos por un rato chicos-acoto Milk poniéndose de pie ante el desconcierto de ambos- iré por mis pertenencias, en cuanto regrese los buscare yo misma-dijo esbozando una sonrisa amable-nadie dijo nada y solo la observaron mientras se marchaba rápidamente del restaurante.

_-Goku, ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?-pregunto Krillin a su amigo-_

_-De que hablas Krillin, ¿Yo que he hecho?-respondió con una pregunta que hizo caer de espaldas al joven guerrero-_

-¿No entiendes bobo?, ¡Hablo de que te casaras con Milk!- dijo con notoria molestia y una mescla de envidia- Esa chica te ha esperado por años-

_-mmmm, si es verdad, pero yo cumpliré mi palabra y ella será mi esposa- dijo rápidamente esbozando una sonrisita traviesa-_

-No pareces entender de qué te estoy hablando, eres un buen hombre Goku, pero no creo que estés preparado para esto- asevero Krillin con seriedad- Vivirás con ella, y ella será la madre de tus hijos- dijo exasperado el chico de baja estatura-

_-¿Mis hijos?- pregunto inocentemente Goku- No te entiendo Krillin, yo solo me casare con ella y viviremos juntos para siempre, vámonos ya, la pelea de Yansha está por comenzar-_finalizo la conversación poniéndose de pie, aunque en su mente las palabras de su amigo resonaban, era como si casarse fuera algo muy difícil, se dirigieron a la plataforma para observar la pelea de Yansha, era extraño pero ese hombre tan debilucho con el que se estaba enfrentando su amigo le estaba dando una paliza, Goku ya se había percatado de que se trataba todo eso, pero decidió callar, Kamisama había poseído a un hombre para enfrentarse a Piccolo y derrotarlo. La pelea termino favoreciendo al extraño hombrecito, quien guiño un ojo a Goku, ahora podría retirarse a esperar que empezara la siguiente pelea, uno a uno los participantes se enfrentaban, para sorpresa de Son Goku, kamisama perdió la batalla y por fin habían llegado a las finales, tenia escasos quince minutos antes de enfrentarse a Piccolo jr. Entre los espectadores el chico de extraño peinado comenzó a buscar un rostro conocido sin obtener buenos resultados o eso parecía debido a la expresión que mantenía en su rostro.

-Goku ¿Qué te pasa?, crees que no lograras derrotar a Piccolo?- pregunto asustado Yansha, quien al igual que Krillin y Ten Shin Han observaba a su amigo que no dejaba de lado su cara de angustia-

_-Mmmm no, no es eso, solo que… -_

-Ya sé que te pasa- lo interrumpió Krillin- no te preocupes ella llegara-dijo en un tono muy bajo sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo, no quería revelar ante todos su descubrimiento-

_-Si-_dijo como respuesta aun manteniendo su vista fija en el horizonte, intentando visualizar la figura de esa chica, los minutos transcurrían y dentro de nada daría inicio la pelea, un extraño presentimiento se apodero de Goku, ella no llegaría-

-En el combate final, el participante Son Goku se enfrentara al contendiente Piccolo jr-grito el refering emocionando a la audiencia- este combate se llevara a cabo en cinco minutos-

-Ya va a empezar-pensó en voz alta Goku-

-No te preocupes amigo-dijo Krillin guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, ahora se sentía su cómplice, aunque Son Goku no terminaba de comprender de que venía todo esto-Ella vendrá- no termino de hablar el joven guerrero con cabeza rapada cuando se presento ante ellos una chica de esbelta figura-

-Ya estoy aquí-saludo sacando de sus pensamientos a los cuatro chicos presentes-Lamento la demora, pero debía dejar todo en orden- término brindándoles una sonrisa amistosa a todos-

_-Qué bueno que llegaste Milk- soltó con felicidad Goku rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos exceptuando a uno- la pelea final está por iniciar, y bueno tal vez no…-_

-No, eso no pasara Goku- le interrumpió Milk- Nos veremos en un rato después de que ganes el combate- termino obsequiándole una maravillosa sonrisa-

_-Lo haré-_ dijo Goku mostrando confianza- y después nos casaremos- concluyo sonriéndole muy en su estilo, por un segundo pareció que él esperaba alguna muestra de afecto como las que había recibido antes pero nada sucedió, Milk seguía en su sitio respetando el espacio personal de su futuro esposo, no quería incomodarlo ni incomodarse-

-Se que lo harás, pero Son Goku… por favor no pienses en eso ahora, solo debes concentrarte en la batalla- recalco la hermosa chica-

_-Lo que tu digas Milk-dijo desconcertado- pero…-_

-Por favor Son Goku suba a la plataforma su turno de pelear a llegado- dijo uno de los organizadores, desconcentrando a Goku de la breve conversación-

_-Si-_ dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta para seguir al hombre, un hoyo se formo en su estomago, no podía entender porque se sentía así de… triste, la batalla comenzó enseguida, puños, patadas y ataques en movimientos rapidísimos casi invisibles donde ambos contrincantes se enfrentaban a muerte, el poder de Piccolo era impresionante y Son Goku daba su máximo pero parecía desfallecer, un ataque especial de Piccolo lo mando al piso rompiendo completamente el concreto de la plataforma, un crujido se hizo audible para los pocos espectadores que quedaban después de los varios ataques que mandaron a las gradas, Goku se puso de pie con dificultad aunque sonriendo de lado, una de sus piernas ya estaba rota, y su brazo derecho mal herido, tenía que asestarle varios golpes más a Piccolo que también se encontraba sumamente herido, un ataque especial de el villano lo tumbo en el piso asiendo el cráter más grande de lo que de por sí ya era, un último crujido se escucho acompañado de un fuerte grito de dolor, la otra pierna de Goku se había roto en dos, ahora solo le serbia el brazo izquierdo, se sintió desfallecer y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

-Goku- grito Milk al verlo tan lastimado- ¡Esfuérzate mucho! Yo… te estoy esperando-dijo lo último en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que el joven con cabellos despeinados pudo escuchar perfectamente eso le dio las fuerzas para seguir peleando contra Piccolo, con una sonrisa victoriosa hizo un último esfuerzo recordando las palabras de Milk "Te estoy esperando", junto toda su energía e impulsándose atravesó a su oponente con un fuerte ataque que dejo semimuerto al descendiente del mal, mientras que el caía sobre el suelo, Milk y los demás se aproximaron a Goku quien les dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada justo en Milk-

-Aquí esta- dijo Krllin quien traía en sus manos una semilla del ermitaño-

_-Espera-dijo deteniendo a su amigo- Señor, ga-gane el torneo?-_ pregunto con claro esfuerzo- el refering salió de su escondite y con un micrófono inservible menciono al nuevo ganador del Tankeishi Budokai,- El participante Son Goku es el nuevo ganador- una sonrisa victoriosa broto de los labios del guerrero y comenzó a masticar la semilla que Krillin había introducido en su boca, de un salto y como si nada se puso de pie, observo a todos sus amigos y noto las lagrimas de Milk que corrían como adornos por sus mejillas, sus oídos percibieron un alarido y recordó al moribundo Piccolo que agonizaba- ¿Tienes otra semilla Krillin?-

-Sí, aquí esta-respondió arrojándole una semilla a la mano-

_-Bien, muchas gracias- dijo_ colocándola en la boca de Piccolo-

-Pero que haces?- preguntaros todos expectantes-

_-Ahora podrás entrenar más y volver a pelear conmigo-dijo Goku a Piccolo, que levito enseguida y se marcho volando- No se preocupen yo me encargare de derrotarlo la próxima vez- dijo soltando una carcajada-_

-Goku, ahora que te has recuperado, quisiera que te quedaras con el trabajo de Kamisama, es tiempo de que yo me retire eres el hombre ideal, no tienes maldad ni rencor en tu corazón, eres perfecto para este empleo-asevero Kamisama seriamente-

_-NO!-exclamo sacando la lengua y jalando el ojo izquierdo como burla-eso es muy aburrido, ven vámonos Milk-y diciendo esto tomo de la muñeca a la chica y llamo a la nube voladora para partir rumbo a la montaña Frypan…_

_**Continuara.**_

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, estaré actualizando muy seguido. La verdad es que he leído algunos fanfics sobre este parte de Dragón Ball, y me encanta el desarrollo de estos momentos, que en mi imaginación se que sucedieron así. n.n


End file.
